Don't Fade On Me
by Dreamer22
Summary: TRIO FIC! pre OotP AU Things are changing around the trio during their fifth year but no matter what is happening around them, they will always be there for eachother no matter what.
1. Harry

A/N: Decidedly not mine…though I wouldn't mind if they were tehe Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling errors as I do not have a beta to check things out for me, please do note that I did spell and grammar check the story before posting it.

This story will be a TRIO fic, in other words Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in a relationship together, you have been warned.

If there is anything confusing about what you see, isn't clear or such PLEASE let me know, I will fix it as soon as possible. Okay enough talking now, I hope you enjoy and please please PLEASE review!

Oh! Also the title is taken from a song I found very fitting called Don't Fade On Me, it is performed by Firehouse. They are a great band and have terrific songs, as according to regulations I will not post the lyrics, but please, take the time and look it up. Okay, not I really am done ranting! Enjoy!

**If you recognize this story it is because I previously had this story up under the title of **Questions **but I decided it needed a bit of revamping.**

Don't Fade On Me

By Dreamer22

Chapter 1 Harry

"..." Regular talking

_'...' Talking to themselves_

_Talking telepathically _

_'I wonder what would have happened if I...'_

**(Dream)**

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thick set and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy already dressed in their Hogwarts uniform, they looked like bodyguards. He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry hesitated. This boy, Draco, he seemed quite mean and nasty towards people he thought were inferior to himself. Harry decided that it was best not to make enemies before he even arrived at school, and shook Draco's hand when he offered it to him.

"I'm sure I can tell for my self who the wrong sort is, but I thank you for the offer and I'll keep it in mind if I'm ever unsure of someone." Harry said quite honestly as Draco glared, and Ron hid a snigger under another cough.

"Right then, you be careful before you hang around this..." Draco was pointing towards Ron when Neville came around again looking for his lost toad.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" Draco glared at Neville as he spoke, then back at Harry, and left.

**(End Dream)**

_'No, that's just stupid, it wouldn't change a thing.' _Harry thought to him self as he sat in the train compartment with his two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

The three had met on this very train, exactly five years ago as they made there way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as first years. So much had happened in the past years, Ron had become Harry's first true friend, he had been friendly with Hermione at first, but then she didn't speak to him or Ron because of a rude comment made by Ron. That is until Draco tried to set Harry and Ron up, Draco had wanted a duel, and Hermione had tried to stop them but had gotten locked out when the Fat Lady took an evening stroll to another painting which forced Hermione to follow the two boys.

After that night's adventure escaping detention they had become friends. They were more then friends actually, they were best friends. Harry couldn't even remember how many time they had snuck out under his fathers invisibility cloak after that Christmas with it covering the three of them, now it covered Harry and Hermione together, or just Ron since Ron was nearly a foot taller then both of them. Harry couldn't help but laugh at then mental image of Ron's lower leg moving down the hall while the rest of him was invisible.

"Hey, what are you laughing at now?"

Harry smiled at Ron, laughing once again before speaking. "Mione, do you remember the last time Ron tried to use the invisibility cloak at the end of last year?"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. Quickly her smile grew and she began laughing hysterically with Harry, all the while Ron sat there confused as ever. Once Hermione explained to Ron what had happened he was laughing as hard as they were.

After the sorting and the feast they had gone upstairs and sat together on the couch in front of the fire in just their school shirts and pants, or in Hermione's case, skirt. They had barely moved an inch, not even hours later as the fire began to die. No one bothered them at all, it was 'understood' that the couch and two chairs that surrounded to fire place was 'theirs', and nobody really cared that they always had the best seats in the common room, not even the seventh years. They all knew that if it weren't for the three of them, most, if not all of them would not be alive today. Thinking of this brought Harry back to his thoughts on the train, and how things could have been different if it was not Ron's family who helped him get onto the platform, or Hermione didn't chase after them.

_'What if we never became friends? What would be different? Would people have really died if it weren't specifically for Ron, Hermione, and I? Or could it have been any other two people if I were sorted into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin as the sorting hat had said I would do well in. Are my best friends inter changeable? Or are they meant to be my friends and help me no matter where we were sorted?'_

Harry was becoming sleepy, and Ron and Hermione appeared to feel the same way but no one said anything or moved from their spots on the couch nearly cuddled up together, they all just sat there glad to be together once again.

**(Dream)**

"Thanks Draco, I really could use someone to show me the ropes. I really appreciate it." Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"You're smart Harry, very smart, I'm glad you know who's worth hanging around with." Draco glanced towards Ron with an evil grin. "As for him..."

"What about me?" Ron stood up hastily, his face growing red with anger to match his hair.

Harry quickly glanced at Ron, trying to tell him that it was ok. "Leave Ron out of this Draco."

"Watch what you say Potter or you'll end up on the losing side."

"Well I wouldn't want that to happen, now would I?" Harry said smirking at Draco Malfoy. Ron stood where he was, unsure of what was going on.

"No, you wouldn't." with this Draco turned and left the compartment with his goons close behind.

"I **_hate_** Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed sitting back down in his seat, nearly crushing his pet rat, Scabers.

"Why do you hate him? He doesn't seem to be _that_ bad." At this Ron's eye's bulged. "I mean, he is very much stuck up, and obviously seems to think very highly of him self, but he seems harmless really." Harry noticed the look on Ron's face, and continued while trying not to laugh. "I think he could be a good friend, well as long as you never do anything or say anything wrong to him or about him."'

"Are you bloody mad! Him? Draco Malfoy? A good friend? I'll agree with him on this, you DO need someone to teach you to ropes about Hogwarts. I mean I've never been there, but I've been around witches and wizards my entire life. I know what different families are like Harry, and the Malfoy's aren't what one would call the 'good guy's'. His father was even accused of working for You-know-who, and You-know-who is the one who killed your parents!" Ron's face was such a bright color red by this point; Harry thought he might burst at any second. "Do you really think that you should be friends with someone like that Harry? Someone that evil?"

"Who's evil?" asked a girl who had suddenly appeared in the open door way of their compartment.

"Malfoy, that's who, and who are you?" Ron gazed in question at the girl already dressed in her uniform with a head of curly medium brown hair and cinnamon eyes.

"Ah, Draco, of course, no one is more evil then he is, well except his father, and He-who-must-not-be-named, that is. As for me, my…"

Ron wouldn't let her finish," See I told you Harry, he's evil, and everyone knows it!"

Harry tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to Ron go on and on about the evil that is Malfoy. Ron was still going on about him when he realized that the girl with the cinnamon eyes was still there. "You never told us your name." Harry said flatly as he glanced at the girl, attempting to see if she was, as Ron said 'good or evil.'

"Well if this rude little twit didn't interrupt me, you would have known my name." The girl glared at Ron, "My name is Hermione, if you must know, Hermione Granger."

"Hi Hermione, I'm Harry Potter, can I call you Mione?"

Hermione's eyes were wide as they could go at hearing his name, "Yea, sure, makes no difference to me." Harry smiled at her and she wanted to melt. Hermione turned towards the other boy trying to distract her from Harry, "I heard Draco say your 'another Weasley', what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione glanced at Ron waiting for his answer.

"I am a Weasley, Ron Weasley. He said 'another Weasley' because I have three older brothers at Hogwarts already, George, Fred, and Percy, and two brothers who graduated already, Bill and Charlie. Oh yea, not to mention my little sister Ginny. There's seven of us plus me mum and dad, and we don't exactly have Malfoy money. So I'm just 'another Weasley'."

"Wow, seven kids, that's a lot. Do you get along with them all?"

"Not all of them. Percy and I, well let's just say we couldn't be more different, with the exception of our build, we have both always been tall for our age, and our trademark red Weasley hair. Percy is very rule oriented. He's a prefect this year for Gryffindor house. My other brothers and Ginny are much shorter then we are Percy is the only one who's taller then I am, and Bill and Charlie are seven and nine years older then I am."

"I wish I had a big family."

"You're an only child too, Mione?"

"Yea, guess we have something in common."

Harry smiled; glad to know he wasn't the only one with out siblings. Just then Harry realized Ron was staring at them. "What?"

"You actually want brothers and sisters?" Ron stared at them with a dumbfounded look on his face. "You two are completely bonkers. If I could get rid of the lot of 'um I would. Well I might miss Ginny, I'm closer to her then my brothers' mainly because were barely a year apart. Though I might be tempted to bring the twins, George and Fred, back every once in a while for some of their pranks."

Harry began to laugh at his new friend, at how he kept going on about George and Fred's jokes, and all the different things that they invented, and all the things that they've blown up over the summer alone.

Hermione stayed and talked with him and Ron on the train, leaving only when she told them they had to change into their school robes. She came right back ten minutes later and they talked and ate Bertie Bott's every flavor beans until the train stopped.

**(End Dream)**

Harry sat up suddenly, looking around the Gryffindor common room, for a moment thinking it was first year again. Harry glanced to his right to see Hermione asleep with her head on his shoulder, her hair falling across her face, and Ron asleep with his head on her shoulder. Harry grinned happily at his friends, glad to know that nothing Malfoy ever did would ever tear them apart, even in his dreams. They were best friends and had stood up to the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, risking their lives to save one another. They hadn't only risked their lives; they had each almost lost their lives at least once attempting to save each other's lives. They had even been made members of the Order of the Phoenix this past summer after they learned that it was the three of them together that were meant to finally bring Voldemort down for good, not just Harry.

Never in a million years would anyone have guessed that these three fifteen year olds were meant to stop the most powerful dark wizard in all the world and through out the ages. Harry himself barely believed what he and his friends were meant to do.

Harry shook the thoughts of fighting Voldemort out of his head and set it down on top of Hermione's head and fell back asleep.

**End Chapter 1 Harry **

**Please Review!**

**Posted December 23, 2005**


	2. Hermione

A/N: Decidedly not mine…though I wouldn't mind if they were tehe Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling errors as I do not have a beta to check things out for me, please do note that I did spell and grammar check the story before posting it.

This story will be a TRIO fic, in other words Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in a relationship together, you have been warned.

If there is anything confusing about what you see, isn't clear or such PLEASE let me know, I will fix it as soon as possible. Okay enough talking now, I hope you enjoy and please please PLEASE review!

Oh! Also the title is taken from a song I found very fitting called Don't Fade On Me, it is performed by Firehouse. They are a great band and have terrific songs, as according to regulations I will not post the lyrics, but please, take the time and look it up. Okay, not I really am done ranting! Enjoy!

**If you recognize this story it is because I previously had this story up under the title of **Questions **but I decided it needed a bit of revamping.**

Don't Fade On Me  
by Dreamer22  
Chapter 2 Hermione

" " Regular talking

_talking to themselves_

"_talking telepathically" _

(Dream)

"Hermione?"

"Yea Ron?"

"Um, I…a…well I was umm kind of wondering if you would. Oh Bloody hell, why is this so hard to say?" Ron rested his head in one hand while the other hand nervously thread through his bright red hair.

Realizing something must be wrong Hermione walked over to Ron from the chair she was sitting in to the table in front of Ron's chair to face him.

"Ron, what's so hard to say?" she asked placing her hand on his knee to let him know it was going to be alright.

Ron looked up at Hermione silently; his face was flushed red to match his hair. "Ron you know you can tell me anything, we're best friends. Is there something wrong that I could help you with?"

"Depends, do you think being in love is bad?" Ron muttered to himself before he looked up at her.

"What did you say Ron?" Hermione's face was that of shock. Ron? In love? With whom?

"Mione." Ron said as he was beginning to feel like a child crying to his mother. Ron's eyes were shut thinking of what to say next when he felt Hermione soft small hands taking his one large one and putting it in hers. Ron's face flushed pink once again as she looked up at Hermione's eyes gazing back into his own with concern. He had to tell her, he just had to. He could no longer keep it bottled up inside him. "Mione, I.I like you." Ron said quietly.

"I know you like me Ron, what did you think I didn't know you liked me? I know you like me, and you like Harry, and that's…"

"NO, Mione, that's not what I meant." Hermione crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What I mean is Mione, I, oh Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, giving up on words as he leaned over to Hermione and kissed her passionately on the lips. Surprisingly Hermione didn't pull away, but she didn't kiss back either. Reluctantly Ron pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I don't like you just as my best friend Mione. I like you like you. As in I have a crush on you like you."

Hermione's head practically spun in circles as Ron confessed his feelings. Not knowing what to say to Ron, or even to her self, she leaned over and kissed him back.

It was Ron's turn to be shocked, but it didn't last long, Hermione could feel Ron's lips smile against hers as he kissed her back.

"Hey guy's, get a room and go snog somewhere else, please. I really don't fancy watching you two go at it all morning long you know."

The two pulled apart quickly at the sound of a voice in what they thought was an empty common room. "Stop glaring at me you two. I didn't mean to break up the snog fest here but I thought I was supposed to meet my best friends down here to study for the Potions test today before breakfast. But hey, if you two made other plans, I'm more than willing to go back up to bed for another two hours instead."

"Get that grin off your face Harry Potter, you know that if you don't study your formulas, Snape will fail you, as well as Ron and probably me as well just because he can. Now sit down and we can get to work!" Hermione instructed as Harry laughed at her attempt to ignore what she had been doing with Ron when he walked in. Hermione stood up, shooting Harry and evil glance as he sat down with his legs over the arm of the chair across from Ron, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of the chair. She then looked at Ron to find him laughing right along with Harry. "And why pre tell are you laughing?" Hermione questioned.

"I Mione am laughing at you. You're freaking out as though McGonagal walked in on us snogging apposed to Harry. You know Harry, our best friend for, what, four years now? And you get all embarrassed this easily? Come on now Mione, calm down."

"Yea Mione," Harry laughed. "Don't you feel comfortable kissing Ron in front of me?"

Hermione just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at the two laughing boys. Her face was still red, but not from embarrassment now, now it was from anger. "Wait, let me guess, this was all another one of your pranks, right? Merlin, I should have known, you two have been spending way to much time with George and Fred lately!" At this Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically.

"We're sorry Mione, we just wanted to see if you would fall for it again." Explained Harry still laughing as Hermione glared at him.

"Yea, we never figured that after Harry tricked you last week, that you would fall for it again. George and Fred kept insisting that you would, so we bet that you wouldn't fall for it again. That is why I smiled when you kissed me back, I couldn't believe the twins were right." Ron grinned up at Hermione.

"You two are despicable, I can't possibly understand how you always get me with these stupid pranks." Hermione stood there with her arms crossed, sporting a not so happy look.

"We said we were sorry Mione," explained Harry. "Oh, but one question."

"And what might that be all mighty Harry?"

"Who's better?" Harry's smile broadened as he watched Hermione's reaction to his question.

"Pardon me?" Hermione, who was as red as Ron's hair arched her eyebrow at Harry's question, trying to act calm.

"You heard him Mione, who'd a better kisser, me or Harry?"

"I refuse to answer, no, actually I will answer you." Hermione grinned at her two friends as they looked back at her in shock. "Though before I do that…." Hermione didn't finish as she walked closer to Harry, pulling him close to her and kissing him. Although in shock at first he kissed her back, wondering what she was doing, but not complaining while she was doing it. After all, what red blooded wizard would protest to kissing a girl he thought was pretty?

Ron was trying hard not to laugh as Hermione pulled away. She stood up, grinned and walked over to Ron, repeating when she had just done with Harry.

Once she pulled back from Ron, grinning, again at Ron's similar response to her kiss, at the all too confused faces staring back at her. "You know, you both have good kissing qualities, but I'm not quite sure who is better at snogging." Hermione grinned to herself before she went on. "I think that the only way I could really decide which of you is a better kisser, I will need to see some more samples of your work, I mean all I have as research for you both is a staged kiss, and a surprised one. That is definitely not enough to place any crown or such on the winner. Any questions?"

The two boys were silent as they sat there with identical shocked and confused faces, glancing back and forth between each other and Hermione who was now sitting on the couch in between the two chairs.

Finally Ron spoke, "Mione? Are you feeling all right? I mean your not exactly acting like your self this morning."

Hermione looked away from Ron and Harry's worried faces and toward the ground. When Hermione looked back up a few minutes later, a smile stretched across her face as she began to giggle. Her giggles quickly turned into hysterical laughter, while the boys still stared at her.

"Mione, are you sure your alright? Would you care for a spot of tea? Or perhaps I should call Madame Pomfrey," Hermione just looked up at Harry and laughed some more. Harry looked over to Ron with a puzzled face as they both moved to the couch to try and figure out what was 'wrong' with their friend.

Hermione stopped laughing, and quickly moved to the table in front of the couch so that she could see both of them. Hermione sat there gazing at Ron and Harry with a sort of far off, lovey dovey look in her eyes. They sat like that until she spoke. "Did I ever tell you," she kissed Harry gently, "that I am in love?" Now glancing at Ron she kissed him gently as she had kissed Harry, "I can't believe I went so long with out professing my love. You see," she kissed Harry once again and then back to Ron again as she spoke. "I fell in love twice in the same day. The only thing is I can't seem to decide whom I love more. I care for both of you so much that I couldn't bear to hurt either of you. So I decided to take it upon myself and see how it feels kissing both of you, to see what feels right, to decide once and for all who I am meant to be with." Much to Hermione's amusement, neither boy stopped nor protested her actions.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about Mione?"

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes my darling Ron, I know exactly what I'm saying."

"So what you're saying is that you really are in love, with me and Harry?"

"Mione, I…umm...well…I…we don't know really what to do about this. I mean you're our best friend, and nothing could ever change that but...well I can't speak for Ron, but I don't fancy you Mione, it was only a joke. We thought it might be funny. Besides we wanted to know what you'd do if we tried to kiss you."

"Ron, do you feel the same as Harry?" Hermione's voice was sweet and low, her lips pouting into a puppy dog look.

"Mione, I'm sorry, Harry's telling the truth for both of us. Neither of us fancies you, but I have to admit that you are a terrific kisser, and if you ever need to practice you can...OUCH! Harry, what was that for?" Ron rubbed his ribs where Harry had elbowed him.

Hermione sat there for a moment with her head resting on her hands before she began to smile again. "Oh for crying out loud! What is so funny Hermione?"

"I'll tell you what, or should I say, who is funny. You and Harry, that's who." Harry and Ron glanced at each other still confused. "Oi! You two sure are dense, I mean you can dish out the jokes and pranks, but as soon as some one play's one on you, you go and get all serious." Glancing at them she suddenly spoke again. "Did you understand me, or should I speak slower and use small words? I do not fancy you Ron, nor you Harry. It was a prank, a joke ha ha ha."

"So you knew we were playing a joke on you Mione?"

"Ron, let me let you in on a little secret, I've known you both for four years now, I think that after all those jokes you, not to mention the twins, played on my, that I'd be able to see through them."

"So why did you play along?"

"Because I wanted to pull a prank on you for once."

Hermione sighed as she tried to explain, err lie to her friends. _I really wish one of them did like me; I really do love them both so much. Oh well, I should have figured that they didn't like me like that. Oh for Merlin's sake, I was so sure that at least one of them liked me, Ron in particular, if not both. Maybe I miss heard Ron and Harry's conversation last night; maybe they were talking about someone else. Stop it Hermione, just stop thinking about it, neither of them like you, so just forget about it and move on. They would never like you, not even with a fancy love potion, so just forget about it and move on before you get hurt._

"Hermione!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, why Harry?"

"Oh maybe because you've been sitting there just looking at us for ten minutes, you wouldn't even answer us or anything."

Oh bloody hell, "Yea I'm fine Ron." _I really have to stop daydreaming._

(End Dream)

Hermione sat up quickly, hitting Harry's head that had been resting on hers. She looked to her right to see Ron's head still on her shoulder.

_It was just a dream Hermione, you've got to get over this they don't like you. Oh Ron looks so adorable when he sleeps though, and Harry looks so innocent, like nothing bad has ever happened in his life._ Hermione sighed to herself. _I wonder what they think of me when I'm sleeping...I should probably wake them so we can go up to our rooms before some one finds us asleep together. I'll just let them sleep a few minutes more, they so look so peaceful, and I'd really hate to wake them. So I'll just sit back and put my head down for a minute before I wake them._

Hermione sat back on the couch and put her head back on Harry's shoulder, as soon as she did, Harry's head went back on to hers, and Ron squirmed and re adjusted his head on her shoulder.

End chapter two

December 25, 2005


	3. Ron

A/N: Decidedly not mine…though I wouldn't mind if they were tehe Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling errors as I do not have a beta to check things out for me, please do note that I did spell and grammar check the story before posting it.

This story will be a TRIO fic, in other words Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in a relationship together, you have been warned.

If there is anything confusing about what you see, isn't clear or such PLEASE let me know, I will fix it as soon as possible. Okay enough talking now, I hope you enjoy and please please PLEASE review!

Oh! Also the title is taken from a song I found very fitting called Don't Fade On Me, it is performed by Firehouse. They are a great band and have terrific songs, as according to regulations I will not post the lyrics, but please, take the time and look it up. Okay, not I really am done ranting! Enjoy!

**If you recognize this story it is because I previously had this story up under the title of **_Questions_ **but I decided it needed a bit of revamping.**

Don't Fade On Me  
by Dreamer22  
Chapter 3 Ron

" " Regular talking

_Talking to themselves_

"_Talking telepathically"_

(Dream)

Ron sat across from the fireplace in the trio's traditional spot patiently, or not so patiently waiting for his best friend to get back from his detention with Professor Sprout. As soon as said best friend walked in Ron jumped up from his seat and called out urgently, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Yea Ron?" Harry replied as he plopped on the couch in to the common room next to his friend.

"Umm, how do you feel about Hermione?" Ron questioned doing his best to not look directly at the raven haired boy.

Harry crinkled his brows in confusion at the red haired boy. "What do you mean Ron? She's our best friend. She's great."

Ron rolled his eyes, _and they think _I'm _thick! _"No, what I mean, Harry, is how do you _feel_ about her?"

"Oh! You mean do I fancy her? Be-Because I don't Ron, why?"

"Well see, I umm I kind of like her."

"Really?"

"Yea, kind of. I don't know why but I just do."

"So why did you want to know if I liked her if you do?"

"Well, I kind of thought you liked her."

"Don't worry Ron, I don't like her." Harry said reassuring his friend.

"So do you think she likes me Harry?"

"Unfortunately yea." Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that Harry?"

"Oh sorry, yea, I think she might like you Ron."

Ron's eyes lit up and his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Really? You think she does? Did she say anything to you about it?" Ron's eyes were wide and sparkling awaiting Harry's answer.

"She didn't say anything to me, but she does seem to fancy you." As Harry said this he moved to his usual chair to the left of the couch to work on his seven-inch potions essay, but not before mumbling something to him self again. "Yea, great she likes you, but I like her too, guess I have to be Mr. Good Friend and let them be together."

Before Ron could even ask Harry what he said, Hermione walked through the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey guy's!" Hermione said a little too excitedly as she sat down on the couch next to Ron. Ron turned bright red at this as he watched her setting her things down gently before making herself comfortably next to him.

"So why are you so happy Mione?" Harry asked before she could turn and see Ron's face matching his hair perfectly.

Hermione's face flushed slightly before she answered, "Oh, nothing really. I had a lot of work to do and I finished it all, as well as a few other things."

"So basically you're gloating." Harry replied bluntly as he rolled his eyes as if to say 'what else is new?'

Hermione glared at Harry, "And I suppose you haven't even begun your potions essay have you?" Hermione smiled at Harry knowing quite well he hadn't started it. The three joked around for a while, the entire time Hermione was, probably unknown to her self, flirting constantly with Ron, but Ron, like Hermione didn't seem to notice.

When Hermione decided to retire to bed, reminded them about meeting in the morning to help them study for their potions test. As soon as the girl was gone Ron started talking non stop about how beautiful she was, how smart she was, and how utterly perfect she was.

(End Dream)

Ron sat up slightly with a smile on his face.

_Wow, I like that dream!_ Ron thought to himself as he looked over at Harry and Hermione. Ron loved his friends, and could be very protective of them at times, especially when Draco started calling Mione a Mudblood, or teased Harry about his lack of parents.

As Ron got comfortable on the couch again he heard Harry moan in pain, probably from another dream. Instantly he tried to get up and place his hand on Harry's shoulder to reassure him that he was ok and that nothing was going to hurt him, but he couldn't get up, he could barely move anything but his head. Thinking that his body had fallen asleep from being in the same position for a while he didn't think too much of it, but decided to ask Harry about it as he rested his head back down on Hermione's shoulder as he fell back asleep.

"_Harry, can you hear me?"_

"_Yea Ron, I hear you. What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."  
_

"_I know, sorry. You were having a nightmare, you ok?  
_

"_Yea, I'm fine, just the normal Voldemort nightmare's."  
_

"_Were still asleep on the couch in the common room. I tried to get up and wake you like usual but I couldn't get up."  
_

"_That's odd, is Mione still asleep?  
_

"_She was when I went back to sleep. Why?  
_

"_Call her, she hasn't been hearing me lately for some reason."  
_

"_Okay. Hey Mione, you there?"  
_

_Gerawey. What do you want?"  
_

"_Sorry to wake you, Harry wanted me to call you."  
_

"_What is it Harry?"  
_

"_Hey Mione, sorry 'bout that. Ron woke me up, well as awake as you need to be to do this anyway. He said that we're still on the couch, and he couldn't get up. What do you make of it?  
_

"_Curious...hmm.. let me think…"  
_

"_Harry can you wake up?"  
_

"_I can try Ron, but why wouldn't I be able to?  
_

"_Don't know."  
_

"_Yes, do try it Harry.  
_

"_Okay."_

A minute latter. 

"_I can't wake up. Something must be keeping us here, asleep. And something tells me it's not for our benefit."  
_

"_I agree with Harry. Ron, you were the last one to wake up, what time did it appear to be?"  
_

"_Well the common room was empty, so after midnight. But the fire was still burning fairly strong, so I'd say we can't have been asleep for that long. Maybe about one, one thirty I suppose."  
_

"_Must be later then that, I remember looking at my watch before I fell back asleep, and it was nearly two then." _Something in Hermione's brain seemed to click as she thought about why she had woken up. "_I had a dream, quite a weird one actually. Did either of you have strange dreams?"  
_

"_I dreamt that it was first year again, we were on the train coming to Hogwarts, and actually there were two different ones. The only thing that changed was what our interaction with Malfoy was. The first time we were still on the train, I shook his hand when he offered it, but it didn't change anything at all. Then the second time, Mione, you came in after Malfoy was there, not before, and we became friends with you then, and it only changed a few things. Ron never called you names, so therefore we didn't fight, and the troll didn't go after you on Halloween because you were out in the hall with us. That was about it."  
_

"_Sorry bout that Mione, I was an arse back then."  
_

"_And your not now?" _Hermione questioned getting a glare in return from Ron. _"I'm kidding Ron, and for the thousandth time it's ok about first year, really it is."_

Ron smiled at Hermione's 'ghost' like figure that he saw in his head and smiled back.

It was still sort of weird how we could 'talk' to each other, even in our sleep. It really startled him when first happened this summer at the Burrow.

(Memory)

I was talking with Harry, Hermione, and my little sister Ginny outside one day. Harry and I were kidding around with Ginny about something and I could feel Hermione just glaring at us. Then all of a sudden I hear Hermione yelling _"Ron make him shut up! You know how she feel's about him!" _But her lips didn't move at all as her watched her.

"Mione can I talk to you?" I had asked. We walked to the other end of the yard and I asked her why she yelled at me. She said she didn't, I told her she did and repeated her comment. Mione looked at me strangely and asked me how I knew that. We kept going back and forth like that for a while until I said to my self: _"This is ridiculous. Mione didn't speak, but I heard her!"_

"_Ha, see you just admitted it!"  
_

"What are you talking about, I didn't say anything!"

"Yea I kind of noticed that!" Hermione said as we glared at each other. "What's going on Ron?"

"_I don't know! You're asking me? You're supposed to be the smart one! Maybe its telepathy, you know communicating through our minds!"  
_

"_Of course its telepathy, that's obvious, what I mean is WHY can we do it?"_

"_Wait, what about Harry?"  
_

"_What about Harry?"  
_

"Good question Mione, what about me Ron?"

Mione and I sat looking between Harry and each other, until I finally spoke, sort of anyway.

"_Well I guess that answers that question."  
_

"_Yes, he can definitely do it to. I wonder why we can do it though."  
_

"Do what? And how are you guys talking with out moving your lips?"

"_Harry, were not really talking that's why."  
_

"That's ridiculous, of course your talking Mione, I can hear you."

"_Harry, we are talking in a way, but were using our minds to communicate telepathically."  
_

"_Oh boy, my friends are going crazy, wonderful! That's just what I need after this year!"  
_

_We, are not crazy Harry.  
_

"How did you? But...I didn't."

"_Now do you believe us?"  
_

Harry just stared at me, letting it sink in.

(End Memory)

Ever since then we were able to communicate telepathically, and the more we did it the easier it became. Now we didn't even need to be near each other to be able to do it, or awake for that matter to hear each other. The newest development was being able to actually see each other's faces while we were talking and couldn't physically see each other.

"_Ron, what about you? Did you have a strange dream as well?"  
_

"_Yea, I did." Oh no, I can't tell them my dream! What if she thinks that's how I feel?  
_

"_What was it about Ron?"  
_

"_Um, well I just told Harry a secret."  
_

"_What kind of secret?"  
_

"_It's not important Harry." _Ron looked up at his best friends curious faces. _"Really, it's not important. What about you Mione?"  
_

"_Um well, you two played a prank on me, twice, and I fell for it the first time and then pretended to fall for it the second time, but then I pulled a prank on the two of you and got you good too." _Hermione smiled at this,_ "That's about it."_

Harry glanced at his friends 'faces' he knew that they weren't lying about their dreams, but they weren't exactly telling the whole truth either. "_Hmm, the only link I can see between our dreams is that they involved each other. So what do you make of all this Mione?"  
_

"_I have no idea Harry. Something must be making us stay here like this. Though why or who is making this happen I don't know."  
_

"_Wait! Mione, Harry, we can talk like this, and well we don't really know why, but it probably has something to do with the Order of Phoenix, that's what you said Mione." _Harry and Hermione nod agreeing with Ron's statement. _"Well the Order of Phoenix isn't exactly just the three of us. What about the others? Shouldn't we be able to contact them as well?"  
_

"_Ron you're a genius! We probably haven't been able to contact them before because were not close to them physically or emotionally. We are best friends, and we were next to each other the first time it happened. Maybe the others can communicate with each other just as we can, and if they can communicate just as we can, we should be able to contact them as well." _Hermione appeared to be deep in thought as she stopped talking.

"_Smashing idea Ron! Bloody brilliant if you ask me! But who could we try and contact?"  
_

"_Well there's McGonagal and Dumbledore. They're right here in the castle. We don't know where Sirius or Lupin are, and I'd rather not have Snape in my dreams."  
_

"_Me neither Ron," _Harry's image shook at the thought of Snape. _"What do you think Mione?"  
_

After a few moments when Hermione didn't answer Ron 'spoke'_ "Mione? Did you hear Harry? Who do you think we should try and contact?" _Harry and Ron just looked at each other with concerned faces. _"I don't like this Harry, not at all."  
_

"_Neither do I Ron. First we can't get up now Mione won't answer either of us. I can't even see her anymore."  
_

Ron and Harry's faces were filled with concern as they wondered what had happened to their friend. Just as Ron was about to 'speak' they heard something, or someone.

"_So, you think you're so smart that you finally figured out how to communicate with one another eh? Well your little girl friend wasn't as smart as she seemed. She talked to Dumbledore and figured out how to get up and didn't even bother to tell you how. Now isn't that sad? Your best friend didn't care enough to tell you how to get out, aw the poor little babies."  
_

"_Who are you? What have you done with Mione?"_ Harry's face was nearly the same shade red as Ron's as he yelled to the figure they saw before them.

They couldn't quite make out who it was. All they could see was a grayish colored figure floating before them.

"_I'm insulted Potter, you don't know who I am?"  
_

The figure smirked as it said this, making something in Ron's brain click.

"_Malfoy! What in bloody hell did you do with Mione? I'll kill you if you hurt her!"  
_

"_Ha! You, kill me? That's a laugh Weasley. Besides, why would I want to hurt Granger, she'd be of no use to me at all. Not that she isn't of use to someone else, but nonetheless, she's nothing at all to me."  
_

Ron and Harry glared at the figure that began to sharpen in front of them. The could now make out Malfoy's tousled white blonde hair and slate gray eyes as he stood gazing at them as though there was nothing odd or peculiar about their conversation.

"_Where is she Malfoy! I demand you tell me what you've done with her! Better yet why don't you explain to us just how you are here speaking with us like this?"  
_

Draco Malfoy snorted as he looked back at Harry. _"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business just how I am communicating with you, or what I have done with Hermione."  
_

"_Mione IS our business Malfoy! She's our friend, and we demand to know what you have done with her. Merlin help you if you don't because I swear I'll…"  
_

"_You'll what Weasley? Yell at me? Ha! That's a laugh, you can't hurt me in your sleep you dim wit! And you can't get off that couch, so even if I were sitting in the chair next to the couch in your common room you could do nothing but yell at me. So stop with the threats that you know you can't carry through."  
_

"_Ron he's right." _Harry whispered to Ron so only he could hear. _"What do you want from us Malfoy? The sooner you tell us what you want from us, the sooner you get whatever it is you want, and the sooner we get Mione back."  
_

"_Ah, but see there's the problem. We all want the same thing. We all want Hermione. "  
_

"_What are you talking about Malfoy? What do you want with Mione? What does a Malfoy want with a Muggle born witch?" _Ron was yelling now, his face looked like if it had gotten any redder he would burst._ "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HERMIONE, MALFOY?"_

End Chapter 3

Posted January 18, 2006


	4. Draco Malfoy and The Order of Phoenix

A/N: Decidedly not mine

Don't Fade On Me

By Dreamer22

Chapter 4 Draco Malfoy and The Order of the Phoenix

" " Regular talking

_Talking to themselves_

"_Talking telepathically"_

"_What do you want from us Malfoy? The sooner you tell us what you want from us, the sooner you get whatever it is you want, and the sooner we get Mione back."  
_

"_Ah, but see there's the problem. We all want the same thing. We all want Hermione. "  
_

"_What are you talking about Malfoy? What do you want with Mione? What does a Malfoy want with a Muggle born witch?" _Ron was yelling now, his face looked like if it had gotten any redder he would burst._ "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HERMIONE, MALFOY?"_

Malfoy smirked at Ron's red face. "_Like I said Weasley, I want Hermione as much as either of you do. Only difference being that I want her for different reasons."  
_

"_What do you want with her Malfoy?" _Harry spoke, now for his enraged friend.

"_That Potter is none of your business. You don't see me asking why you want her do you?" _Draco said calmly now. "_Well actually I don't have to ask. I know you both like her more then as a best friend."  
_

"_What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"  
_

"_What I mean Weasley, is that as much as neither of you care to admit it, you both fancy her."  
_

"_I do not fancy Mione!"  
_

"_Oi, save your breath Harry, I know you do. Your just afraid to say so because you know that Ron fancies her too, so stop trying to be Mr. Good Friend by letting him have a go at her, no matter what it does to you inside."  
_

Harry and Ron sat looking at Draco questionably. _"You…you called me Harry."  
_

Draco rolls his eyes before speaking. "_It is your name isn't it ignoramus? I've used it before, it's nothing new."  
_

"_No, you called me Potter, Harry Potter, or Potty, and you called Ron, Weasel, Weasley, or Ron Weasley. _never_ have you called us just Ron or Harry. What's up with the sudden change Malfoy?"  
_

"_What's it to you?" _Draco snapped back suddenly becoming defensive.

"_Depends what you want with my friends!" _Draco glared at Harry and Ron as they glared right back at him. When Draco didn't respond Harry continued. "_What is it that you want from us exactly Dra-Malfoy?"  
_

Draco smirked. "_See Potter, you almost slipped, you almost called me Draco. Look Harry, I'm not here to harm you or your little friends either. Unless you haven't noticed, I'm NOT on Voldemort's side like my father. I am NOTHING like my father Harry." _

Harry and Ron just stared at Draco after his out burst.

Draco spoke again, "_You two git's want Hermione for the obvious reasons. She's intelligent, pretty, and your best friend. I want her, no, need her for her intelligence. You both know that she is the smartest witch that Hogwarts has seen in Merlin knows how long. I'm on a mission for Dumbledore, and I need her cleverness to help me."_

"_Help you do what exactly Malfoy?"_

"_I can't tell you Harry, I'm sorry, it's top secret. I wish I could tell you why I need Hermione, but I can't. You can ask Dumbledore if you like, he'll probably tell you the same thing."_

Harry opened him mouth to yell at Draco again when Ron spoke.

"_Fine! We will call Dumbledore and ask him about this. Professor Dumbledore? Can you hear me? Professor?"_

"_Yes Mr. Weasley, I hear you. How may I help you?" _

Albus Dumbledore smiled at Ron, then glanced around seeing Draco and Harry present as well, smiled at then. With his crystal blue eyes shimmering he spoke again, "_Ah, I think I know what this is about."_

Harry and Ron looked at their Professor eagerly, waiting for him to speak. "_I assume that you have been communicating with each other before tonight?" _The two friends nodded in agreement. _"Good, good, well you probably are wondering why you can speak to each other in the fashion that we are now. Perhaps I should start from the beginning._

"_Nearly twenty-five years ago Professor Trelawney made her first real prediction. This prediction was about the Order of the Phoenix. It was said long before that day that twelve great witches and wizards would come together to be the greatest good that the wizarding world has ever seen. There were to be other people involved with the Order but no one but those twelve would be able to extinguish the evil being. No one knew who these people would be or when they would come together. These people as predicted by Professor Trelawney were myself, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy."_

Harry, Ron, and Draco stared up at their professor in disbelief. Before they could comment he continued, "_I know that this is a lot for the three of you to consume right now, but please listen carefully. Now seeing that Professor Trelawney's prediction came when six of this number were still in their fifth year here at Hogwarts, and four were not even thought of as it was nearly ten years before their birth, this left Professor McGonagall and myself to find out what all of this meant. Trelawney's prediction said that their must be no less then six members at all times, and all member must be in, or about to begin their fifth year here at Hogwarts. Up until nearly fourteen years ago, we had eight members. When Lily and James were murdered we were down to six, and have been close to five members with Frank Longbottom in St. Mungos hospital after Voldemort injured him and his wife, Alice, just before the fall of the Potters. Now that the four remaining members have reached their fifth year, and there are now nine active members, ten including Mr. Longbottom, we must all come together to defeat Voldemort before this year is over, before we lose yet another member._

"_You should know that Hermione did not purposely leave with out telling you, I called her to come and she did not realize that by speaking with me she couldn't speak with the two of you as well. This is because my office is protected by numerous charms and spells so that conversations will be kept a secret. Ms. Granger is still sleeping on the couch between the two of you, so no need to worry. Now Draco you must go to Professor Snape while I speak with Harry and Ron."  
_

"_Yes professor." _Draco responded and was gone within the blink of an eye.

"_Now we need you to both use some of that wit that I know you both have right now, for if you did notice you three are unable to get up from your sleeping positions on the couch." _Ron nodded at Dumbledore's words as he continued,

"_The reason you are unable to move is because deep down the three of you are troubled currently and are having difficulties attempting to figure out what to do about it. Now I do not know what it is that is troubling you but with a friendship as close as the three of you have I believe that if you all work together you will be able to quickly free yourselves. Getting off of the couch is only the first step to end the problem, you three will need to speak together and work through it. _

"_Now don't fret about other students seeing you as everyone is still in their beds. Once you are able to move, wake Hermione and have her do the same. Once you are all able, come to my office, the password is 'lemon drops'" _Dumbledore's image disappeared, but was back a moment latter.

"_I almost forgot; do bring your invisibility cloak as well as the Marauder's map, Harry, as well as any other items such as these." _Dumbledore smiled and was gone once again.

End chapter 4

Posted February 4, 2006


	5. Motivations

A/N: Decidedly not mine…

Don't Fade On Me

BY DREAMER22

Chapter 5 MOTEVATIONS

" " Regular talking

_Talking to themselves_

"_Talking telepathically"_

More then an hour latter Harry and Ron were still trying to think of ways to get out of their sleeping positions. _"Ron, what are we going to do? We haven't been able to think of one thing to get ourselves off of here."  
_

"_I know Harry, but we've got to think of something, we can't give up!"  
_

"_I know Ron, Dumbledore is depending on us to figure this out. Something big must have happened Ron, and they need us. They need all of us."_

Ron let Harry's words sink in again as he closed his eyes and 'woke up'.

_Dumbledore needs us, and there's no way I'll get Hermione to realize how I feel about her unless we can get off of this couch. _With that thought Ron stood up and went for the door, only to stop short, realizing what he had done. Ron quickly called Hermione and Harry to wake up.

"Ron you did it mate!" Harry congratulated his best friend after he followed his friends lead to 'wake up'.

"Congratulations Ron, but might you tell us how you got up?" questioned Hermione.

Ron blushed slightly, "Right, sorry."

_Ok._ Harry thought to himself after Ron explained everything. _"All I have to do is think of things that I really want to do, but can't unless I get off of here."  
_

Harry glanced over to Hermione sitting on the couch directly next to him, eye's closed, legs crossed, concentrating on what she wanted made Harry's heart beat faster. Glancing over to Ron sitting on the small chair across from the couch made his heart beat even faster.

_STOP Harry, just STOP! You can't have them both in that way. It's just not possible!"  
_

Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn't fancy both of his best friends but he couldn't help it. _But if I never get off of here I'll never know. I have to get up, or I'll never get the chance to find out if either Ron or Hermione, or, if I'm lucky, both of them like me in the same way I like them_. With that Harry stood up.

As soon as Ron saw Harry standing he ran over to him and gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Alright mate! Knew you could do it!"

Harry hugged him back, desperately trying to hold back a blush and simply smiled as he hugged his friend back.

Hermione watched as her two best friends hugged. _They care about each other, and neither of them realizes it. That's just my luck. The two guys I care the most about are gay and care about each other the same way I do them. Ok Hermione stop it, stop thinking about it, it won't do you any good to dwell on any of this. Just get up, and help your two best friends fight whatever this is, because it's better to be with them as friends then not being with them at all. So just get up so you can at least be with them as friends. _With that Hermione too was standing.

Harry saw her first. "Ron, look." He said motioning in the direction of Hermione.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her. Ron was followed close behind by Harry.

The three friends stood there in the three-person hug, each unaware of the other's feelings toward them. None of them realizing that the love of the others was what was so important to their survival.

End chapter 5

PostedMarch 15, 2006

Thank you to **Ely-Baby** for al of your reviews!

Okay so I went ot post the nextchapter thinking that I had posted this one a few weeks ago... forgetting that the server had been down and didn't allow me to do so. SO as a result you get two happy chapters!


	6. Dumbledore and The Order of Phoenix

A/N: Decidedly not mine

Don't Fade On Me

BY DREAMER22

Chapter 6 Dumbledore and The Order of Phoenix

" " Regular talking

_Talking to themselves_

"_Talking telepathically"

* * *

_

When they had separated from the hug, Harry told his friends to wait for him in the common room while he ran up to the boy's fifth year dorm and gathered his cloak and his map as Dumbledore asked. As he was going out the door he stopped, suddenly turning toward his night table where a small silver necklace sat. On the chain was a small golden snitch charm that would actually fly around the room if removed from its chain.

Harry picked up the necklace and turned it over. The inscription on the back read:

Friends Forever!

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

The three friends had all bought the wizarding equivalent of the Muggle friendship necklace in Diagon Ally when they met up to buy their school things just after his birthday. The charms were chosen by what they loved. Harry's a Golden snitch, Ron's a chess piece that would yell advice at you when you were in trouble, and Hermione's a book that would also speak, but it would spout off vital information from the actual book, Hogwarts, A History.

Ron and Hermione always wore theirs around their necks, but for some reason Harry never did. Though it was usually always in his pocket.

Harry clasped the necklace around his neck, tucking the charm under his robe, so that the chain was still visible.

"Harry what's taking so long?"

Harry smiled, "I'll be right down Mione!"

As soon as Harry went down stairs to the common room they were off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

After saying the password to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office, the three made their way up the stairs and into the office to find Draco Malfoy, Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin sitting around headmaster Albus Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, good of you all to join us, please take a seat." As the headmaster said as chairs appeared for the three friends to sit down in, "Now to begin, I would like to address the dreams that our four youngest members have been having."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other shocked, and then back to Professor Dumbledore. Draco too seemed to be surprised that the professor knew of his dreams.

"Harry and Draco, if I am not mistaken, you have both been having dreams to do with your first year, and how things could have been different if you had only made some very small decisions differently." When the two sworn enemy's did not answer Dumbledore continued, "Your dreams do have meanings behind them, but it is not the time, nor my place to tell you what that meaning is, it will have to be figured out by the **_both _**of you, together at a latter time." Both boys solemnly nodded their heads in respect of their teacher as he continued. "Now, Ron and Hermione, the both of you as well have been having similar dreams. Unlike with Harry and Draco, I do not know what it is that your dreams have been about at all. I only know that they are similar in that they reflect each other." The two friends looked at each other and back at their professor. "I know these dreams are a bit private, but would either or both of you care to share the nature of your dreams with us?"

All eyes were on Ron and Hermione as they began a silent conversation with one another.

"_What did you really dream about Ron?"_

Ron sighed; _"I dreamt that I was telling Harry a secret. I didn't lie to you and Harry in the common room; I just left a few details out." _Ron paused, _"What I didn't tell you was that I was telling Harry who I fancy, and Harry was mumbling about how he thought the girl did fancy me as well, so he'd have to be Mr. Good Friend, as he put it, and let me have a chance with her since he liked you as well." _

"_Hmmm, that sounds like something I remember from my dream. Ron, who was the girl...wait…did you say since he liked ME as well?"_

Ron closed his eyes and nodded his head in response to her question.

"_So if it was ME you were talking about to Harry, then after I kissed you both, and asked you if you fancied me, you both lied because you both DO like me!"_

"_Umm, Mione, not that I object to kissing you, but ah, when exactly did you kiss me and Harry?"_

Blushing, Hermione explained her dream. "_In my dream Ron, you know, you told me you liked me and kissed me, and then I kissed you back knowing that you were pulling the same prank that Harry pulled on me the week before. Don't you remember Ron?"_

"_Mione…umm…why would I remember YOUR dream?"_

"_Because, Ron, our dreams are over lapping, I remember something that you dreamt. Hmmm…Ron do you remember me not acting like myself and kissing you and Harry?"_

"_I don't remember that Mione, the only thing I remember is that the morning after I had my conversation with Harry about liking you is that you and I were making out when Harry came down to study for some test, and you tried to act all cool about it but you weren't…"_

"_Ron that's the beginning of my dream, don't you see, you must have woken up in the middle of it. Come on we have to tell Dumbledore!"_

"_Tell Dumbledore WHAT? Mione I'm so confused!"_

But Hermione was already gone before she could hear him say anything. By the time he was back into the room with everyone else Hermione was already explaining her theory. She proceeded to tell them about both of their dreams, leaving out their feelings for one another, even though Dumbledore and maybe even McGonagall knew already, and how that fit into what she thought was going on.

"Hmm curious. Sirius, Remus, Severus, does what these four are going through sound familiar to you?" Dumbledore asked the three men, his crystal blue eyes sparkling.

The men looked as though they were deep in thought for a moment, then it suddenly must have come to all of them at the same time as their faces lit up. Sirius spoke first, "With the exception of there being only four of them compared to the six of us, I believe that this situation it virtually identical."

"I agree with Sirius. There's the one boy from Slytherin, Draco and myself, both being quote on quote sworn enemies with the rest of the group. One smart know it all girl from Gryffindor, a Potter boy, and his partner in crime. All were missing is a Longbottom and a werewolf, or their equivalent."

"Severus I will pretend I didn't hear that last comment about Remus, we don't have the time for your petty hatreds towards a man that has saved your life, and vies versa numerous times. Besides we don't have time for arguing Severus, and you know this very well."

Dumbledore looked back to the four younger wizards and continued to speak. "Although Sirius and Severus are correct in that you are similar to them when they were in school…that is not what I am referring to. What I am referring to is something that happened about 500 years ago."

The four younger wizards just looked at the head master in confusion, while the three older wizards looked as though they finally understood what he was speaking of.

"What I speak of is a prophecy that was made 900 years ago. In 995 AD a great seer said that in the next 1300 years two different dark lords were to come to a significant power, the later being more powerful then the former. One dark lord would be educated at Hogwarts, the other at Durmstrang. At each school there would be a divinations teacher that was, for the most part, unreliable, with one exception, the teacher could predict anywhere from 10 to 15 people who would be able to bring down the dark lord, basically the most powerful witches and wizards of the time. As long as half this number was still alive at the time the dark lord was to attack, they would be able to bring the dark lord to an end once and for all. In 1503 the first dark lord, from Durmstrang, came to power and eight of the fourteen people predicted fought against, and beat that dark lord. They were the first Order of Phoenix.

"A little over 25 years ago our very own divinations teacher predicted who would make up the second Order of Phoenix. Of the twelve predicted nine are still able to fight and help defeat our own dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Now as it is the year 1995, we will not be fighting Voldemort until sometime next year. But we must be ready before the New Year for he can strike at anytime between January and December. Severus, you, Hermione, and Draco will be working on different potions that we will need in our fight." The three nodded as Dumbledore went on.

"Sirius, Remus, and Harry will be working on tactics, what are Voldemort's weak points, and how can they benefit us." The three wizards nodded as Dumbledore again went on. "Minerva and Ron will help me with charms and things of logic that will help us to plan out our strategy of attack. Once we get a bit closer to the holidays we will all be working together so that everyone knows what is going to happen. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, you four will have an additional class this year in which you will learn things that no other 5th year, or 7th year for that matter, knows. We will meet again in a month's time to see what has been worked on."

"Mr. Weasley I am sure you are wondering how your parents and two eldest brothers are also in the order. Professor McGonagall and I decided that since when we found this information out it was only the two of us that were old enough to fight together we would recruit people to help our cause. As of right now there are around twenty people outside of this group here that are in the Order of Phoenix. None of these people know the exact prophesy, only that they are in a group that is working against Voldemort.

"Now, unless there are any questions you four ought to go back to your dorms as there are still a few hours before breakfast is served."

The fifth years nodded and said good night to the others, and walked silently together out of the office until Draco said good night to his now former enemy's and walked in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

End chapter 6

Posted March 15, 2006

Thank you again to **Ely-Baby **for all your reviews and not so subtle hints to update! tehe

Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. A day of firsts and confessions

A/N: Decidedly not mine

Don't Fade On Me

By Dreamer22

Chapter 7 A day of firsts and confessions

" " Regular talking

_Talking to themselves_

"_Talking telepathically"_

* * *

A few hours later the four fifth years joined the rest of the school in the great hall for the first breakfast of the school year.

"_I wonder when we start our new class."_

"_Probably today, I can't wait!" Hermione mentally squealed._

"_Yea, I guess it could be interesting, I'm glad I get to work with Sirius and Remus." Hmmm I wonder how long it will be until all three of us will be able to work closer together…I hope not to long…_

"Good morning everyone, I trust everyone has had a restful night's sleep, as classes begin this morning. Your schedules are on the tables in front about you, I hope you all have a good day."

Breakfast appeared on the five tables as Dumbledore sat down to enjoy his own breakfast, inviting the student body to enjoy their meal and find out their classes.

Hermione was the first to pick up her time tables at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron trailing soon behind her.

"_Today it is guys, class is today after double potions."_

"_And with the good comes the bad, I mean whose brilliant idea was it to put Slytherins and Gryffindors together? Especially in Potions!"_

"_Who knows, Ron. But you heard what Mione said, we have our class today, at least there will be something to look forward to during Potions."_

"_Harry, Ron, hurry up, we have class in ten minutes!"_

"_Coming, Mione."_

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly as the three went to each of their classes.

After lunch they had Divination or Arithmacy in Hermione's case, followed by double Potions, and then it would be time for their new class.

Harry and Ron sat in Divination pretending to be reading each other's palms.

"_So here's a random question, Harry."_

"_What's that, Ron?"_

"_Do you fancy Mione?" _Harry's face went white seconds before his cheeks began to turn crimson. "_Just be honest with me Harry, I mean we are mates aren't we? We should be able to talk about girls."_

"_But Mione's not just **ANY** girl Ron, and you know that, she's our friend."_

"_I know that Harry, but I need to know, either way, do you or do you not fancy Mione?"_

Harry blushed, _"I can't believe I'm saying this out –ok so not out loud, but I'm still saying it-sort of. Yes Ron, I do fancy Mione, a lot, but…"_

"_I knew it; I just knew you fancied her, why haven't you said anything before? Wait, but what Harry?"_

"_N-Nothing, no but, that's it, I-I wasn't going to say anything else…"_

"_Oh, ok then, um well…"_

"_Wait, you like her too, don't you? You fancy Mione just as I do, don't you?"_

Ron's cheeks turned crimson just as Harry's had. _"Yes, Harry I do, but that's not…"_

"_Bloody insane having a crush on one of your best mates, eh?" _laughed Harry nervously shaking his head.

"_Heh, yea, I guess so, hard to keep a secret from your best mates to begin with, never mind that you fancy them, but you know about that, don't you Harry?"_

"_Yea, wait, you said 'best mates' and 'them' like you meant you liked more then just Mione."_

"_It-It's nothing Harry, just let it go, it was a slip of the tongue…err mind so to say…thing. Jeeze, one day I will get this down."_

Somewhere off in the distance the bell sounded for them to go off to their next lesson, but Harry and Ron didn't hear the bell ring. Instead they were staring intently at each other, silently daring the other to make the first move, to admit their feelings but knowing neither of them would make the first move. They had both come so close to admitting everything to each other but of course neither of them could even dare to think it could be true, it just had to be a slip of the tongue.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter I do believe that class is over, do head to your next class, please."

Harry and Ron snapped out of their conversation to see Professor Trelawney looking at them as though they were about to sprout wings.

"S-Sorry Professor Trelawney, we must have been too involved with our palm readings to hear the bell ring for the end of class." Ron stuttered.

"Quite alright boys, now off to your next class then, alright."

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry and Ron together as they stood up and made their way down the ladder into the hall way below. Once they were both down the ladder they just looked at each other and burst into laughter just imagining what Trelawney would say if she knew what exactly they were doing instead of palm readings.

Harry and Ron were still laughing about Divination when they arrived in the Potions room ten minutes latter.

"What's so funny?"

"Trelawney, us, talking telepathically and the bell rang, but we didn't hear it, so she…"

"…came over and told us class was over. I swear if she knew what we were talking about…"

Ron stopped talking, his face turning a light shade of red as he realized what he had said and Harry glared at him, also going red in the face.

"What were you two talking about that was so interesting?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Both boys' faces began to deepen in the already crimson color under Hermione's curious gaze.

"N-Nothing Mione, i-it was n-nothing r-really, ju-just forget about it, eh?"

Hermione just raised her eyebrow at Harry's antics, as both boys settled into their seats on either side of her as the door slammed open and in tore Snape.

"The potion is on the board, you know what to do, don't disturb me."

The potions lesson went by surprisingly quickly, as well as quietly, with no mistakes by anyone, not even Neville.

The three Gryffindors and a Slytherin made their way quietly down a wing of the castle that they had never had any classes in before. They had instructions to wait out side of a tapestry until their professor arrived.

No more then five minutes after they arrived, Professor McGonagall made her way down the hall. The professor paced back and forth three times in front of the tapestry silently with her eyes closed before a door appeared which she opened and walked in. The four students looked between each other, questioning McGonagall's actions. Almost as though McGonagall could hear what they were silently asking each other McGonagall spoke.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It can become anything you need it to be as long as you want it enough. Now, I won't be your only teacher for this course, professors, as well as others who are qualified, will help to teach you on things you will need to know in order to help us defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The person depends on what it is that we will be teaching as we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Now, Harry and Hermione, please stand apart on that side of the room, and Ron and Draco the same on the other side."

McGonagall walked over to Harry and whispered something into his ear. "Harry, I want you to think of something that you want Ron to know that he doesn't already."

Harry was confused, but did as he was told while Draco and Hermione did the same. Harry tried to 'think' of telling Ron something dumb, such as that he could borrow his Firebolt, but all that kept coming to his mind was an image of himself kissing Ron.

After a minute or two of Ron seemingly concentrating on figuring out just what Harry was thinking of, Ron gasped, squeezing his eyes closed before opening them again, staring at Harry as though he had sprouted wings.

"H-Harry?"

"_Yea Ron?"_

"_Right, forgot about this for a moment there."_

"_You alright Ron?"_

"_Umm, I'm not sure."_

"_What's wrong Ron?"_

"_Harry, the image that you had in your mind. Was that something you really wanted me to know, or was it just a joke, you know something to try and freak me out or something?"_

"_An-An image? You didn't see words? Oh shite, oh my. Umm Ron, I didn't mean to send that image to you, but-but it wasn't a prank or anything, it's something that's been on my mind a lot lately actually, and that I have wanted to tell you. I'm really sorry that you found out like this, and I know you're not ga…"_

"Harry."

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Ron's voice to see him standing directly in front of him.

"R-Ron?"

"I thought that you liked Mione, but you don't, that was just a cover, wasn't it?" Ron whispered.

Harry lowered his head to avoid Ron's gaze, "It wasn't a cover. I do fancy Mione, I fancy Mione, but I –I fancy you too Ron."

"You fancy me? Me. Ron Weasley?" Ron squeaked, "You fancy me of all people?"

Harry looked up into Ron's eyes smiling "Ron, you are a wonderful person, an amazing friend, you make me laugh, you are so strong, brave, you are loyal, and well, you're cute too." Harry blushed, and his smile faded slightly, and his head dropping down again before continuing. "But, look, I'm probably making you uncomfortable. I should just shut…"

"Alright now, how did you four do? Potter, Weasley?" McGonagall asked as she walked into the room.

Ron blushed and took a step away from his best friend "It-it worked Professor."

"Very good gentlemen. How about you Granger, Malfoy were you successful?"

"We succeeded as well." Hermione answered after a glance at her best friends odd behavior.

"Excelent. Lunch will begin in a few minutes, I will see you all in two days."

All four fifteen year olds said good bye to the professor and grabbed their bags and made their way to the Great Hall for Lunch.

* * *

Okay so I really suck at this whole updating thing... BUT now that it is Summer and I am a College Graduate with out a job, I SHOULD be able to update more... or I'll try to at any rate :-P

Thank you again to **Ely-baby** for the review!

PLEASE REVIEW!

End Chapter 7

May 10, 2006


	8. Progress and Revelations

A/N 1: Okay I know it has been nine months since my last update on this story, and I am **REALLY **am sorry about that and there are a few reasons. First I kinda fell out of the HP world and into that of Stargate SG-1, second, I really didn't have and desire to write anything, I was completely stuck on inspiration only being able to write a little here and there. Again I am **VERY VERY** sorry about the long wait but I have not and will **NOT** give up on this story, there is a lot more tentatively written that just needs some moving around and a lot of tweaking before it is seen by anyone but myself.

A/N 2: Only mistakes and hopefully the ideas are mine but the characters are decidedly not mine

Don't Fade On Me

By Dreamer22

Chapter 8

" " Regular talking

_Talking to themselves_

"_Talking telepathically"_

As the days passed by the four fifth years were kept busy working on their separate projects, learning how to block their minds with Occlumency from a Legimancy attack, not to mention their regular schoolwork, prefect duties, and Quidditch practice, not to mention their individual projects for the Order. All the work left very little free time for Harry and Ron to spend together, but they still managed it. When they had practice they would spend a little longer in the changing rooms while Hermione would be doing her homework. Most of their time alone was surprisingly not spent snogging but instead trying to find away to tell Hermione about how they feel about her and each other.

Many of their classmates began to wonder what was keeping the Golden Trio so busy this early into the school year, all they were told was that they were studying up for their OWL's in the spring. This resulted in many people saying that Harry and Ron had spent too much time around Hermione, and that she was finally rubbing off on them.

The night of October 1st had Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall gathered in the headmaster's office once again to go over and discoveries in the past month.

"Welcome everyone; I trust that we have all had productive few weeks while working on our specific projects. Severus, could you share what you, Hermione, and Draco have been working on."

"Professor, we have modified several different healing potions as well as strengthening potions that will no doubt help those who become injured on the battlefield so that we may have as many people fighting as we possibly can. We have also reasoned that it will be of great benefit for everyone who does not already know how, to learn at the very least basic healing techniques, and those who know already know them aught to brush up on their skills. Also if there is anyone who proves to have the gift of a healer they would obviously have an extra tutorial."

"Thank you Severus. Sirius, what have you, Remus, and Harry been working on?"

"We believe that by learning different types of Muggle fighting techniques we believe it will allow us to overcome the Death Eaters who have never seen anything like it. We have also been trying to develop different sword fighting techniques that will aid us if we are with out our wands."

"Thank you Sirius. Minerva, Ron, and I have been working on the use of different charms being used together to form stronger results. While we are still working on this, we believe it would be beneficial to practice wand less magic, which will work well with learning Muggle fighting techniques. I believe all suggestions of things to learn are excellent ones. The class for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco will be extended by an hour after a break for lunch so that they will be able to learn alternative fighting techniques, as well as some healing spells. Work on Occlumency shall also continue as it is of much importance." Dumbledore paused here to allow everyone to register the additional effort that would be needed before he continued.

"Do try to remember that this is a time where there is much danger and uncertainty in our world. We know not who friend or foe might be, nor when we might need to fight for our lives. While constant vigilance is of utmost importance, do try and not work yourselves to the point that you have no fun at all." There was a knowing twinkle in the headmaster's eye that made the two Gryffindor boys squirm in their seats.

"Now, unless there is anything additional anyone wishes to talk about I believe we are done here. We shall once again meet in a months time unless a problem occurs, then you will be notified as to the time the day the meeting is to happen."

No one had anything else to say so the four teenagers made their way out of Dumbledore's office. The Golden Trio parted with their former enemy in their usual place, by the Grand Staircase but as soon as Draco was out of sight Harry and Ron each took one of Hermione's arms and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What are you two doing?" Both boys just grinned at her question and kept walking. "Harry? Ron?"

Once they were in front of The Room of Requirement Ron let go of her arm and began to pace back and forth until the door appeared.

"Now will you two tell me what this is all about?"

"Well Hermione, with all of the work we have had to do in the past month we didn't have the time to take a break and celebrate." Hermione just raised her eyebrow at the taller of the two boys waiting for him to continue his explanation. "Right well I'm sure you know that your birthday was a week and a half ago, and as much as it seemed like we forgot about it, we didn't. "

"We just didn't have a chance to give you your gift."

"That and we weren't exactly sure if you would like it." Ron added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and turned back to Hermione. "Well anyway after awhile of thinking about it and a lot of watching you," Here Hermione opened both eyes wide. "Not THAT kind of watching Mione. Anyway we figured tonight would be the perfect time to give you your gift. We hope you like it Mione."

Hermione couldn't help but to be even more confused after Harry's explanation. _What would they want to get her that they weren't sure if she would like, and more importantly why would they have to watch her to figure out if she would like it?_ Shaking her head slightly she followed her best friends into the room.

What she saw caused her breath to catch at the beautiful room. The room was about half the size of the Gryffindor common room and instead of bright reds and gold it was a deep blue color that Hermione couldn't help but think that it matched Ron's eyes perfectly. On the wall to her right there was a large mahogany fireplace, in front of it was a large comfortable looking couch with a long table in front of it with three cups if tea. Between the table and the fire place were many different colored pillows thrown about around the area. To her left there was a small kitchen set up with a table set for three which looked like it was taken right out of the fanciest restaurant in all of England.

"Should we take your silence as a sign that you like the room, Mione?" Hermione didn't even have to turn around to know that Ron was grinning. "Would you like to sit and relax or eat and excellent dinner personally prepared by our wondrous best friend first?"

"Harry? You cook?"

The dark haired boy laughed at the incredulous look Hermione was giving him. "Yes, Hermione, I cook. Ron said I would make his Mum proud."

"When did you cook for Ron, Harry?"

"Urm, last week...I told him I could cook and he didn't believe me, so I showed him that I could."

"So that's where you two were this weekend. Though that doesn't explain where you both have been sneaking off to the past month." Hermione raised her eyebrow at the two boys as they blushed and glanced at each other before looking back at the ground.

"Mione that is part of what we brought you here for actually, we just didn't know how to do it."

"Honestly, Ron, how hard is it to say 'hey Hermione Harry and I are gay and in a relationship!" Hermione's face was turning red, eyes full of unshed tears.

"Mione that not what has been going on, there is more to it then that, Harry and I are…"

"Are what sleeping together too?"

"No! Mione just look at me, let us explain." Ron held onto the girls arm lightly and led her to the couch and sat on the table in front of her. "Do you remember the first day in our new class when we were working on projecting thought and such?"

Hermione nodded and Harry continued for Ron after sitting next to the other boy. "I was trying to think of something dumb to project to Ron, like he could borrow my broom or something like that but McGonagall had said to tell him something that he didn't know, well the only thing I could think of was that I had feeling for him. But he ended up with an image of the two of us kissing. That's why we were a little weird at the end of class."

"Earlier that day," Ron continued, "when we came into Potions laughing about Divinations class, what happened in class was that when we were reading each others palms I asked Harry if he liked you." Here Hermione's eyes looked into Ron's, instead of at her own knees where she had been looking. "I-I asked Harry this because I didn't want to ask you out if he liked you, and it turned out that he felt the same way."

"Do you understand why it was hard for us to tell you now Mione? How do you go up to your best friend and tell them that you fancy them and that is rapidly becoming more, as well as a crush on your other best friend who happens to be another boy who feels the same way about you and the other best friend?"

"Mione we wanted to watch and see how you felt about us, we didn't want to put you in a position of possibly hurting either of us if you didn't like us that way. Today was going to be the day that we either told you we liked you or sucked it up and told you we were gay."

"So can you say something Mione? Anything, that you are disgusted by the fact that we like two different people, that we both like another boy…just please, say something Mione. Ron and I will accept whatever it is that you want…if you don't want to be around us anymore…we will respect your wishes, we won't like it at all but we care about you to much to…"

Harry was suddenly cut off by Hermione's lips on his. After a moment of shock Harry began to kiss her back, his hands snaking their was around her neck, one hand going into her thick brown hair as the other pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart a minute later when they pulled apart Hermione was smiling but it didn't compare to the goofy grin on Harry's own face.

"So not running away from us then, Mione?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head no and gave Harry a peck on his lips. "No Harry I'm not going to leave. But Ron," she said with a smirk as she looked to the red headed boy. "If you try to move away one more time you will have to wait for your kiss."

Ron couldn't help but blush as he slid back to his friends. "Sorry...I just…"

"It doesn't matter Ron, I'm here and I'm not leaving. I was upset because I like both of you as well, I thought it was just me, especially after I noticed you both taking longer then necessary to come back from practice when I was there watching and I knew when you left. I am glad you told me though, thank you, it is the best birthday present a girl could ask for."

Ron smiled and leaned closer to her, "May I?" he whispered in her ear.

"Please do."

Ron grinned and with a soft yelp from Hermione he pulled her onto his lap and pressed his lips against her own gently at first then with more intensity. When they pulled apart Ron's grin was as large as Harry's had been. "Wow. Harry I think we might possibly be dating the most wonderful girl in the entirety of Hogwarts, if not the world."

"I think I win Ron, I'm dating the best girl and the best guy, especially because they don't even know it." With that Harry captured Ron's lips with his own in a very heated kiss, which only ended when they heard a small groan coming from the girl sitting on Ron's lap.

"I think all three of us win, but that is for another time." Hermione said from Ron's lap, her arms around Ron's next, legs resting on Harry's own legs. "I would love to just sit here with 'my boys', but the smells coming from the kitchen are quite distracting."

Both boys grinned when Hermione called them her boys and again when she jumped off of them giggling and saying something about eating before snogging.

"Harry, I think we have created a monster."

"Ron, I do believe that you are right, but she is our monster." Harry ginned, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

Ron pulled the shorter boy to him, deepening their kiss, only breaking when they couldn't breathe. Ron to pick the raven haired boy up, caring him over to the table and gently placed him in his chair, clearly ignoring Harry's squawks of protest and loving slaps on his back, as well as Hermione's laughing.

Harry threw a mock glare at the taller boy as he kissed his nose before walking into the kitchen area to get their food.

The trio ate in relative silence as they simply enjoyed the company; there was no need for words when you know each other so well.

A half hour latter dinner was finished and their plates disappeared as they did in the Great Hall.

They made their way to the other side of the room and made their selves comfortable on the array of pillows in front of the warm fire. They were each laying on their stomach's facing each other; they lay there for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence.

"I think this has to be the best birthday I have ever had, thank you both, I don't think I can even express in words how much it means."

At this both boys ginned and blushed faintly, "I never thought I would see that day but I do believe we have rendered Hermione speechless, twice, and in the span of an hour."

Harry laughed at his boyfriends joke and the mock glare it brought to the beautiful face of his girlfriend.

The trio lay there in front of the fire talking about mundane things that didn't really seem important, all that mattered was that they were together

Chapter 8 February 15, 2007


	9. Figuring out what's going to happen

A/N 1: Okay I know it has been over three years since my last update on this story, and I **REALLY** am sorry about that and there are a few reasons. First I kinda fell out of the HP world and into that of Stargate SG-1, second, I really didn't have and desire to write anything, I was completely stuck on inspiration only being able to write a little here and there. Again I am **VERY VERY** sorry about the long wait but I have not and will **NOT** give up on this story, I just don't like posting a chapter without the next one at least started so I don't dig myself into a hole… **SO** here is the next chapter I have written.

A/N 2: Only mistakes and hopefully the ideas are mine but the characters are decidedly not mine

Questions

By Dreamer22

Chapter 8 Figuring out what's going to happen

" " Regular talking

^ ^ talking to themselves

~ ~ talking telepathically

"So what does this change between us?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Ron, we can't go on the way we have been, like were just friends, we know we are more then that to each other."

"I know Mione, and I don't want to either, I want to be able to kiss you both, and hold hands, what normal people do with people they love."

Both Harry and Hermione grinned at Ron's sincerity, leaning in together to kiss him on the cheek.

"We, well I at least want the same thing, I want to be able to show you both how much I care for you."

Harry nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand.

"Now that we know that we all want the same thing, we need to figure out what to do with this information. Do we want to be public about our relationships with each other, or do we want them to think that nothing has changed between us?"

"What if people are freaked out by it? I mean I know that there are other students at Hogwarts that are gay, even some that have significant others, and hell even people who are openly bisexual, but dating two people at the same time is a bit different. I think that people might think we are using Mione just for sex or something, and that she is just a whore for being involved with both of us. I don't want people to think things that are not true; we went through enough of that last year."

"Harry's right, we don't need people thinking those things about you when they are not true Mione. We need to keep this a secret; we have enough to deal with, what with the prophecy that we need to kill You-know-who and all. What do you think Mione?"

"I think I love you both for thinking about what other people with think of us, especially me, before wanting to be able to be a regular couple, err trio I suppose." Hermione smiled and gave them both a small kiss on the lips.

Both boys began to blush before Hermione went on. "I think that you are both right though, as much as I want the entire castle to know how I feel, we don't need You-know…arrrg I will NOT be afraid of a name! We don't need Vol-Voldemort, to find out about us."

Harry smiled while Ron shuddered at the use of the name. "Ron you do know you should be able to say his name, I mean how many times have we over come him?"

"I know Harry, I'll get there, can't promise when, but I will."

Harry smiled again, and gave Ron a kiss on the lips. "That's all I ask." Harry said after they pulled away.

"I have a question."

"What is it Mione?"

"Umm well, you see, I just err wanted to, I was curious as to, ummm… Hey! Stop laughing at me! Both of you!"

"We're sorry Mione, it's just the fact that you are speechless, as apposed to us, is quite entertaining."

Hermione sighed as she ran one of her hands through her frizzy hair. "Okay, so me not knowing what to say doesn't happen often, I'll admit it, but this isn't something that one normally talks about, err well at least that WE don't normally talk about."

^Bloody hell, why is this so hard to say? Come on Hermione, just take a breath and ask them!^

"''tknow."

Hermione's babble left both boys blinking at her in confusion. "Mione? Care to say that a little slower? I didn't catch that."

Hermione blushed. "Right sorry. I just said that I just wanted to know if we wanted to limit ourselves to what we DO together. You know, beyond kissing and hugging in anyway, because well I've never really been in a relationship before and I just don't know what to do or not to do and also if we all had to be together to do anything beyond kissing, you know if you two were alone in your room, and wanted to snog, should I be there or can we do stuff like that with out the third person there, and what constitutes as doing stuff that we all have to be there for and If so, how do we know when we want to do this stuff? Where will we go? We can't exactly be alone in either of our rooms or the common room. And what if…" Hermione never got to finish what she was saying, due to a pleasant interruption by Harry's lips.

"First, Mione you need to breath, and calm down. Second, I think that we just have to figure this stuff out as we go along; this is the first relationship for all of us. However, we should be able to say yes or no to a few things right now. Lets start with the big one. Sex, yes or no."

Ron's eye's widened in fascination, then shook his head no, as Hermione shook her head as well. "At least not quite yet, but I-I would like that, eventually." Hermione blushed.

Trying to keep his mind on track of what they were talking about Harry went on. "Is there anything else that we are saying no to? Or should we just simply say all clothing must be on at all times. Well not all I guess, you can have shoes and socks off I suppose, but at least a shirt and pants, or a skirt in Mione's case if we are in uniform, but no going under the skirt for now at least." Now it was Harry's turn to blush.

^He is just so cute when he begins to babble about things, Ron and I should do something to calm him down.^ ~Ron, lets calm him down a bit, he looks like he's going to hex himself to make himself shut up.~

~I'll follow your lead Mione.~ Ron grinned.

Hermione grinned as she moved from her spot between Harry and Ron and crawled over to Harry, making him roll over on to his back as she brought her lips down to his. He only hesitated a second before kissing back eagerly.

Behind them, Ron grinned as he simply watched the two people he loved more then anything kissing in front of him. ^They are both so beautiful; I cannot believe that this is really happening. I told them how I feel and they have not pushed me away, instead they have embraced me, and confessed their feelings for me as well. Okay Ron, enough thinking, time for doing.^

Ron crawled over to Harry in the same fashion Hermione had only moments ago. Only now, Ron moved to kiss Hermione's neck to let her know he was there, then down to Harry's neck, eliciting a moan at the contact of both of them pressed against him.

A little while later Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved quickly and quietly thought the corridors back up to the Gryffindor tower, luckily with out being seen.

Once back in the common room Harry and Ron each kissed Hermione good night before she walked up the stairs into her dorm room.

Ron went to walk up the stairs to their dorm room when Harry stopped him. "Ron, maybe we should say good night like we want to down here, you know in case the others are awake."

Ron grinned at how nervous Harry was, it was a definite turn on. Ron put his arms around Harry's waist and bent down to kiss him as Harry's arms went around Ron's neck. When they pulled apart Ron spoke softly. "You don't have to ask to kiss me Harry," Ron put his finger to Harry's lips before he could protest. "I know, you don't have to give me an excuse, besides you're cute when you get all nervous about kissing us. Come on, before you permanently turn red. I reckon Mione wouldn't like that much." With one last kiss the two boys made their way up the stairs to the fifth year boy's dorm.

"See Seamus, I told you they were gay, AND that they would get together! Granted I didn't see Hermione in the equation, but that's beside the point. You own me ten Galleons."

Seamus rolled his eyes at the boy next to him. "Well why don't I pay you in something other than Galleons?" he asked mischievously.

The other boy scrunched up him face in confusion, "Well how else would you…"

Seamus shut the boy up with a kiss.

When they pulled apart the second boy was smiling.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, if at least to prove to you what you keep denying. You like boys Dean, get over it."

Dean's eyes were wide with surprise for a moment before he blushed and ducked his head down for a moment before leaning up to kiss Seamus again.

End Chapter 9

Please Review!

Posted June 6, 2010

A/N 3 Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement to write more, you know who you are!


	10. Fluffy Interlude

Don't Fade On Me

By Dreamer22

Chapter 10 Fluffy interlude

(A/N) Ok, the title should be warning enough! If you don't like the fluff skip this chapter! Don't worry, this doesn't even constitute a "PG-13" (or "T") rating. It's two in the morning, I can't sleep, and I couldn't think clearly enough to write anything of importance! On with the fluff! (Also this isn't set at any real point in time, its just fluff)

Also I figured you all waited over three years for an update you deserved to get a two for one deal :-p enjoy!

" " Regular talking

^ ^ talking to themselves

~ ~ talking telepathically

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the Room of Requirement and they decided to head to the kitchens to grab something to eat.

Ron tickled the pear causing the portrait to giggle and move to reveal the doorway to the kitchens. They couldn't have been in the kitchen for more the thirty seconds before Dobby came to great them.

"Oh! Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter again! Dobby is missing Harry Potter very much over the summer and is very glad for his return to Hogwarts, as it is not safe for Harry Potter Sir. Is there anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter?"

Harry grinned and the small elf's antics, "I am glad to see you again too Dobby. We missed dinner and we were wondering if you could you get Mione, Ron, and I something to eat?"

Dobby's grin grew wider at being asked for food. "Dobby will anything for Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby will be right back."

"Thank you Dobby!" Harry grinned as the elf scampered off to gather their food as they sat down at the nearest table.

Harry looked around, sitting at the long table would be odd, either only two of them got to sit next to each other, or they couldn't see each other. ^There has to be something better.^ Harry pondered for a moment before pointing his wand at another one of the table's and transfiguring it into a much smaller round table for three.

Behind him he heard Hermione gasp. "Harry! That's wonderful! I hadn't realized you had gotten so good at transfiguration!"

"Bloody Brilliant Harry!"

Harry just grinned at his friends-no his boyfriend and his girlfriend. Just thinking of them as more then friends made him smile even more. "Well I did have to study last year, even though I got out of the final exams, I still had to take the class, besides if you want to transfigure something bad enough, you can. I wanted to have a private, potentially romantic dinner with my boyfriend and my girlfriend. Personally I think I had enough will power to turn the entire kitchen into a fancy restaurant, but I didn't want to go that far."

If possible Hermione and Ron smiled even more when Harry called them his boyfriend and his girlfriend. "Should I take your silence as you like the idea of dinner, or did you forget about that when I called you my boyfriend and my girlfriend?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh as they both blushed at his comment. Then Hermione and Ron began to walk toward Harry very slowly. Harry merely raised his eyebrow in amusement. When they got to him, they each put an arm around his waist, the other around each other. Following suit Harry wrapped his arms around them while Rom began to lean down and Hermione moved in.

Unsure of which direction they were heading, Harry just stayed where he was until he realized they were both coming towards him. Before he could even wonder what they were doing, two sets of lips landed on his own and began to caress his own, willing him to open his mouth. Harry didn't need to be asked twice so to speak, and he quickly opened his mouth, only to be devoured by two tongues.

Harry's heart began to flutter at the taste of both of them at once, and was very glad for the tight hold they all had on each other. Harry felt Ron move one of his legs back as if to steady himself, but since he was more concerned about kissing Harry and Hermione, he fell over, taking them with him.

"Ouff.", "Ahh!", and "Woah!" were the collective responses from Ron, Hermione, and Harry respectively.

"Bloody hell, why must I be a klutz?"

"Ronald Weasly, you are not a klutz, I bet you just wanted an excuse for Harry and I to be on top of you."

"Well, I didn't intend to, but I wish I did. Maybe then I would have transfigured up some pillows or a bed, because while neither of you are very heavy, the two of you falling together on top of me is."

Harry and Hermione just grinned at Ron's expression of mock pain while he tried to suppress the enjoyment of it all.

"Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Shut it and kiss us."

"Yes Sir!" Ron quickly complied as he met Hermione and Harry's lips once more. This time moving his hands slowly southward until he reached their butts and gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting tiny squeaks if surprise from his dark haired companions. Ron just grinned into their kisses as he pulled them tighter to him.

Had they not been at Hogwarts their food would have been long cold, but they still would not have cared either way.

End Fluffy chapter 10. (3 pages)

Edited June 30, 2006

Posted June 6, 2010 (Sadly I'm not making the dates up, that is when I wrote this chapter! Sorry!) It was so long ago that it was before I changed the title from Questions, to Don't Fade On Me, so if you noticed the last chapter said Questions on it, that's why :-p I apparently didn't pay quite enough attention when editing before posting!


End file.
